lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/March 30, 2007
March 30th, 2007 Running Length: 30:07 Executive Producer Carlton Cuse and fellow writers Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz expose and look forward to (4/4/07). Elizabeth Mitchell discusses the challenges of playing Juliet. Interview: Elizabeth Mitchell * Mitchell reveals that she knew Juliet's arc would be from someone "less strong" (as we see in her past) to someone stronger, less "meek and subservient". * Having her ex-husband being hit by a bus directly in front of her and having a dying sister has "coloured her Juliet's world." * Juliet was at least somewhat "complicit" in going to the Island. * According to Mitchell, she feels that Juliet "usually tells the truth". Carlton and the writers of "Exposé" (Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz) discuss * The idea of having Nikki and Paulo on the show first came up late Season 1, but it was felt that the best time to introduce them was in Season 3. * The major reason for bringing them forward was for additional character conflict, and to show the story of some of the "background players", or Redshirts. * This episode is one their favourite this season, and they feel that the introduction of Nikki and Paulo really paid off. * Damon came up with the idea of having them buried alive... "he has his darker side". * According to the writers, having these two buried alive was the only way for them to "learn their lesson". * The idea of presenting Nikki's TV show as a flashback before revealing it for its truth was created very early on, and there was even some consideration of having an entire episode devoted to the fake show and its reveal. * Carlton feels that the show was too ambitious in trying to present so much in Season 3, meaning that they couldn't get back to Nikki and Paulo until this point in time. * The cross between Exposé and The Man From Tallahassee (Locke was watching an episode of it in his flashback) was confirmed. * At this point in the podcast, an interruption by Christina Kim (another writer) occurred. She was asking, for Damon, whether: "Vincent can have super powers and that he'll die in the finale." ** The writers okay Vincent's proposed magic powers (talking in Hebrew from his paws, and flying), but not his death in the finale. * The part of Mr. LaShade was "conceived, written for, and owned by Billy Dee Williams", going along with Adam's infatuation with him. Carlton, Eddie, and Adam prehash * Kate and Juliet are handcuffed together; "The Monster's back. You happy about that?!" Carlton, Eddie, and Adam answer fan questions * How long does it take to film one episode of Lost? :* Only about 10 days to film, but a total length of about 5 weeks is required for the whole process (including writing and post-production). * Was Locke the man falling by the window in ? :* This man was not Locke. Although it would have been a good idea for a cross, it doesn't work out in the timeline. :* "There are two things we do in Lost. One is father issues, and the other is people falling from buildings." * Where is everybody? Why don't we see Rose and Bernard in the background on the beach anymore? :* While they could "be off having a picnic", or something of the like, we should expect to see them again. Soon. And apparently, they will emerge as "major players". :* Carlton elaborates by saying that Rose & Bernard are recurring characters, and should only be around "if they have something to do". * How do you come up with character names? Are they chosen specifically, or "do you use fakenamegenerator.com? :* "We're certainly going to start using fakenamegenerator.com!" :* Some character names are generic, and some are based on famous philosophers, in whose work we can find a clue about the character's identity or values, etc. When they are named "generically", it's usually so it can clear the legal department. (If the name matches an individual, and is disparaging, it has to be changed.) * Is there going to be Christmas on the Island, even if the biggest Christian (Mr. Eko) is "a little too dead to build a nativity scene"? :* While it's a nice idea, lots of things usually happen on the Island that would prevent celebrations. :* Carlton mentions that, in every season finale, people usually end up getting captured and blowing stuff up. * When Locke tells Ben something to the effect of "If you really understood this Island, you wouldn't need to keep your chicken in the refrigerator", what does he mean? :* First of all, this fan is very confused as to the context of the quotation. It does not mean that :**a) The Island will keep food from deteriorating outside of the fridge, :**b) The Island will provide you with food when you need it, :**c) chicken is "unkosher", :**d) Ben is still sick just because he's eating refrigerated food. :* The last one, however, is a little true: Locke is angry that Ben is using all of this technology, and is losing his connection to the Island. :* The "metaphorical so-called box" and Anthony Cooper have to wait until the end of April. Running gags * "Rehashing" and "prehashing" * fakenamegenerator.com * Celebrating holidays on the Island * Various strange rescue options for the Losties